


Пять раз, когда Оливера и Маркуса раскрыли, и один, когда они раскрылись сами

by Mild_Ale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: У Оливера и Маркуса есть привычка попадаться.





	Пять раз, когда Оливера и Маркуса раскрыли, и один, когда они раскрылись сами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Oliver and Marcus were Accidentally Discovered and the 1 Time They Actually Came out on Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599856) by [transteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers). 



1

Ремус устал. Было поздно — давно перевалило за полночь, хоть он и не был точно уверен, сколько сейчас было времени. Ему ничего так не хотелось, как вернуться в свою комнату и с помощью сна отогнать тревогу перед предстоящим полнолунием. Но он не мог, не сейчас, когда у него оставались преподавательские обязанности. Из-за того, что Блэк («Сириус» — автоматически поправил он себя, вспоминая, кем этот человек был — есть — не сможет быть для него) вырвался из Азкабана и был замечен в Хогсмиде неделями ранее, все учителя поочередно дежурили в замке ночами. Очередь Ремуса была в пятницу, и самой опасной вещью — по мнению Люпина — могла стать безобидная шутка от близнецов Уизли (в память о Джеймсе он не стал от неё избавляться).

Свернув за угол на третьем этаже, он услышал ерзанье и приглушенные голоса. Вынув палочку и тихо ступая, Ремус подобрался к шуму, который, казалось, раздавался из кладовки, и замер, почти прикоснувшись к дверной ручке. 

— Пошел нахер, мудак, — прорычал один голос, при этом не казавшийся агрессивным. В ответ лишь усмехнулись. После небольшой паузы первый продолжил: — Мерлинова... — он сорвался на низкий стон, и Ремус отлично знал из своего опыта, что никакого отношения к боли этот звук не имеет.

Ремус закрыл глаза и коротко вздохнул. Если бы это было в другое время, если бы убийца на свободе, он оставил бы их в покое. Он не понаслышке знал, как трудно остаться с кем-то наедине в замке. Но все-таки они — студенты, и им опасно так поздно находиться вне спален. 

Он громко постучал. 

Звуки немедленно стихли, и Ремус позволил себе улыбнуться. 

— Эм, да? — из-за двери раздался все тот же голос. 

— Возможно, когда вы и ваш... друг будут в приличном виде, вам стоит открыть дверь, — приветливо проговорил Ремус. 

Изнутри вновь послышалось какое-то шуршание и бормотание, столь невнятное, что Ремусу не удалось разобрать ни слова до тех пор, пока дверь наконец-то не распахнулась. Два семикурсника были явно слишком крупными для маленькой кладовки. Благодаря предыдущим матчам по квиддичу, Ремус узнал в них капитанов Гриффиндора и Слизерина. И хотя ему потребовалось на это несколько секунд, он все-таки вспомнил их имена. 

— Эм, здравствуйте, профессор, — произнес Вуд, выглядя достаточно взволнованным. Его волосы были еще более растрепанными, чем у Флинта, и он был одет в слизеринскую мантию.   
— Здравствуйте, мистер Вуд, мистер Флинт, — ответил Ремус, не в состоянии сдержать насмешливые интонации в голосе. — Поздновато для вас, ребята, не так ли?

— Да, профессор, — сказал Вуд.

Флинт, казалось, потерял дар речи, когда взгляд Ремуса остановился на нем.

— Ну, полагаю, я должен убедиться, что вы оба вернетесь в свои общежития, да?

— Да, профессор, — повторил Вуд, и Ремус жестом предложил ему первым направиться в сторону общей гостиной Гриффиндора. 

Мягко говоря, прогулка получилась неловкой. В начале Ремус забавляла эта напряженная атмосфера, но когда они оказались около гриффиндорской гостиной, он уже чувствовал себя так же неуютно, как и парни. Он остановился перед последним поворотом к гриффиндорской гостиной, и Флинт с Вудом неуверенно последовали его примеру. 

— Кажется, у меня шнурки развязались, — проговорил Ремус, хотя они были в полном порядке. — И пока я буду их завязывать, мистер Флинт, почему бы вам не проследить, чтобы мистер Вуд в безопасности добрался до входа в гостиную. 

— Эм, да, сэр, — пробормотал Флинт, и оба парня поспешили обогнать его. 

Видимо, никто из них не понял, в чем тут было дело, но Ремус, разумеется, не собирался им объяснять. 

— Не могу поверить, что из-за тебя нас спалили, — прошипел Вуд, как только они пропали из поля зрения. Послышался звук, будто чем-то ударили по ткани. Наверное, один из парней шлепнул другого по руке (Ремус надеялся, что это была рука).

— Из-за меня? — прорычал Флинт. 

— Ну, я не издал ни звука! — раздраженно ответил Вуд. — Принимая во внимание, что мой....

Ремус громко прокашлялся. Ему совсем не хотелось это слушать. 

Вуд понизил голос, но это не особо исправило ситуацию:

— Ладно, увидимся завтра, — он устало вздохнул. 

Помолчав пару секунд, Флинт почти невнятно выдавил:

— Да.   
После паузы раздался явный звук поцелуя, который, впрочем, не продлился долго (чему Ремус был очень благодарен). 

— И не забудь завтра свои учебники по Чарам, — проговорил Вуд мягко, и Ремус готов был поклясться, что ему показалось. Но нет. — Тебе нужно практиковаться как можно больше, Флинт. 

Флинт рассмеялся (Ремус впервые услышал его смех за несколько месяцев преподавания в Хогвартсе): 

— Придурок. 

Ремус и сам не смог сдержать улыбку, вспоминая о его собственном школьном романе. Он вздохнул, устало потерев лицо. Было уже достаточно поздно, и в отличие от двух парней за углом, ему действительно нужен был сон. Ремус направился вперед, кашляя так громко, как только мог, чтобы не застать ребят врасплох. 

Они все еще выглядели растрепанными, как и когда он застал их в кладовке, но сейчас на них хотя бы были правильные мантии. 

2

Анжелина Джонсон готова была рвать на себе волосы. Кажется, у нее действительно не было другого выхода. Она либо должна была начать вырывать волосы, либо убить Снейпа, но в Азкабан она не собиралась.

(Всегда была возможность попытаться избежать наказания за убийство, но Анжелина решила, что это того не стоит — по крайней мере, пока).

Она еще раз громко фыркнула, заработав пару взглядов из-за соседних столов. Анжелине очень хотелось перевернуть все кругом, но она сдержалась, — ничего хорошего в том, чтобы вывести из себя и без того нервных учеников пятого, шестого и седьмого курсов нет. Вместо этого Анжелина захлопнула книгу — Снейп указал ту основным источником для эссе, хотя Анжелина думала иначе — и встала. Интересно, дал ли Снейп Слизерину по-настоящему полезную книгу? Анжелина не удивилась бы, будь это правдой.

Продвигаясь вглубь библиотеки, Анжелина заметила, что людей становилось все меньше — возможно, ей стоило сразу расположиться подальше от входа. Наверняка здесь никто не услышал бы ее страданий. Она как раз размышляла, стоит ли перенести сюда свои вещи, как до нее донесся довольно громкий разговор:

— Это все бесполезно, — в низком голосе Флинта явно звучало рычание — Анжелина слишком много времени проводила с ним на поле и совершенно не хотела сталкиваться где-то еще. 

 

Однако она удивилась куда больше, услышав второй голос. 

— Нет, это не так, и ты это знаешь, Маркус, — ответил Оливер до странности терпеливо. Редко она слышала его голос таким на тренировках. Все, что сказал Флинт дальше, прозвучало какой-то несвязной белибердой, и она не смогла понять, что именно он сказал (она вообще не была уверена, что он использовал слова). 

— У тебя уже получилось на прошлой неделе, а сейчас тебе просто нужно выбросить ненужное из головы. 

— Я очищу твою голову от ненужного, — злобно прорычал Флинт в ответ. 

Анжелина была уже готова броситься Оливеру на помощь, если тот сделает шаг навстречу Флинту, но тот неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Попробуй, Флинт, — он, кажется, подначивал второго парня.

Анжелина не поверила своим ушам. Из всех людей Оливер выбрал именно Флинта? Она знала про обоюдную ненависть этих двоих, но при этом не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз они были по-настоящему жестоки. Да, они издевались друг над другом и ругались на поле, но вне поля... она не помнила, чтобы в последнее время один разыскивал другого вне поля, с хорошими или же плохими намерениями. Понимая, что Флинт снова заговорил, Анжелина сфокусировалась на их разговоре.

— ... смотри, эта чертова штука не превращается в вино! — проскулил Флинт.

Оливер усмехнулся:

— Ты слишком ... дикий со своей палочкой, — проговорил он, и Анжелина рискнула выглянуть из-за угла. — Давай, я помогу тебе.

Два человека сидели гораздо ближе, чем было необходимо, и Оливер, кажется, только что убрал свою руку со спинки кресла Флинта. Он не стал брать свою палочку, чтобы показать Флинту, вместо этого он накрыл своей ладонью руку Флинта, чтобы продемонстрировать нужные для заклинания движения палочки.

Лицо Флинта порозовело, и у Анжелины буквально отвисла челюсть от разворачивающейся перед ней сценой. Флинт посмотрел на Оливера и, хотя их лица были едва различимы, она могла ясно видеть, как его взгляд остановился на губах Оливера. Он коснулся его губ медленнее, мягче, чем Анжелина вообще считала возможным. Оливер так же медленно ответил на поцелуй, и палочка Флинта стукнулась об стол, выпадая из их ослабевших рук.

Анжелина покраснела, чувствуя, что стала невольным свидетелем чего-то невероятно интимного. Она поспешила прочь, решив найти Алисию и узнать, продвинулась ли она в их проекте по зельям.

3

— Расслабься, — голос Маркуса был отлично слышен даже через дверь их общей спальни, — мои соседи по комнате не вернутся еще вечность, и к тому моменту нас уже давно здесь не будет, детка. 

Эдриан с ухмылкой посмотрел на Терренса. Мало того, что у Маркуса кто-то был, так он еще и называл ее «деткой». 

— О, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — прошептал он радостно и потянулся к дверной ручке, но Терренс остановил его. — Что? Ты не хочешь, чтобы он сгорел со стыда?

Торренс покачал головой:

— Наоборот. Мы должны пошуметь, чтобы предупредить их, а потом посмотреть, попытается ли Флинт спрятать ее. Я хочу посмотреть, как он себя поведет.

Усмешка Эдриана стала еще шире:

— О, да ты просто дьявол во плоти. — Он направился следом за Терренсом вниз по лестнице, и где-то на полпути остановился, развернулся и начал преувеличенно громкий разговор.

— Ну, ты же знаешь ее, она согласится переспать с каждым, кто предложит, и я не понимаю как... — к этому моменту в «разговоре» они снова подошли к двери, и Эдриан несколько мгновений провозился с дверной ручкой, постаравшись сделать это максимально шумно, — кто-то все еще хочет переспать с ней. Думаю, она точно что-то подцепила от Макдональда, и я уверен... — он прервался и посмотрел на Маркуса: — Что с тобой?

Маркус лежал на кровати в помятой рубашке, но рядом с ним никого не было.

— Ничего, — ответил он хрипло. — Какого Мерлина вы тут забыли.

Это не было вопросом.

Терренс пожал плечами:

— В библиотеке было очень шумно, а ты знаешь, каким Пьюси становится, когда вокруг слишком много людей.

Эдриан обиженно оглянулся на него:

— И каким это я становлюсь? — многозначительно поинтересовался он, демонстративно скрещивая руки на груди.

Выражение лица Терренса почти не изменилось, только Пьюси знал его достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что он смутился.

— Ты говоришь очень громко и не можешь сосредоточиться, если вокруг много людей, и тогда уже не могу сосредоточиться я. 

Эдриан вновь посмотрел на него, на мгновение почувствовав себя виноватым, но затем обернулся к Маркусу:

— В любом случае, ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос, — он упрямо вернулся к теме. — Что с тобой случилось? Ты выглядишь так, как будто на тебя кто-то набросился c кулаками или... — он остановился, глупо улыбаясь, — или с поцелуями.

У Маркуса на лице ничего не дрогнуло, но он заметно покраснел.

— С чего тебе вообще пришло это в голову?

— Хм, да так, — сказал Эдриан, будто случайно направляясь к маркусовой стороне спальни. — Скажи, Марки, братишка, ты же ни с кем не встречаешься?

— Еще раз меня так назовешь, и ты больше не увидишь ни одну игру по квиддичу, пока я буду капитаном, — прорычал Маркус.

— Ответь на вопрос. — Эдриан уселся на его кровать, закидывая ногу на нее. 

— Возможно, — пробурчал Маркус, уступая. Они все знали, что он был очень плохим лжецом, настолько плохим, что уже и не пытался им врать.

Эдриан улыбнулся:

— И как ее зовут? — Маркус неловко дернулся, и Эдриана пронзила внезапная догадка, от чего его ухмылка расплылась на максимальную ширину: — Или... как его зовут?

— Я... — он на секунду перевел взгляд на шкаф, и Эдриан оказался около него, не успел кто-то из парней и глазом моргнуть, — Эдриан, не надо!

Эдриан не обратил на него никакого внимания, распахивая дверцу, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с...:

— Вуд?! 

Вуд весь скрючился, едва вмещаясь в шкаф Маркуса (шутка, которая пришлась очень даже по вкусу Эдриану), и выглядел достаточно смущенным для того, кого только что спалили.

— Эм, привет, Пьюси. 

Эдриан сделал шаг назад, позволяя Оливеру выйти из шкафа. 

— Хорошо, стоит отдать тебе должное, этого я не мог ожидать. 

Терренс пожал плечами:

— А я мог. — Все трое повернулись к нему, и он снова пожал плечами. — Маркус жаловался на Вуда намного меньше последнее время, и он стал куда менее агрессивным по отношению к команде Гриффиндора. 

— Эм, ну что ж... — проговорил Вуд, переводя взгляд с одного слизеринца на другого. — Я, в общем-то, не совсем так планировал провести этот вечер.

Эдриан подхватил его под руку, утягивая за собой.

— Тогда почему бы мне не проводить тебя к выходу? Не хотелось бы, чтобы на него набросилась толпа слизеринцев, а наш бедный капитан сейчас явно не в состоянии за этим проследить. 

— Я могу... — начал было Вуд, но Пьюси это проигнорировал и вытащил его в коридор, тут же захлопывая дверь за ним. 

— Насколько ты серьезен? — спросил он, сразу переходя к сути.

Вуд недоуменно поднял брови:

— Насчет..? — его голос звучал явно обескураженно.

Эдриан вздохнул. Похоже, все капитаны по квиддичу были немного туповаты.

— Маркуса, идиот, — Эдриан скрестил руки на груди. Он мог быть ниже, но это не значило, что он не смог бы побить Вуда, помоги ему Мерлин.

До Вуда, кажется, наконец-то дошло, что он имел в виду.  
— Я-я, — заикаясь начал он, и Эдриан поднял бровь. — Мерлинова борода, перестань так на меня смотреть, — пробормотал он. — Слушай, мы не просто валяем дурака, если это то, что ты спрашиваешь. Мы... ну, кем бы Маркус нас не считал, я не хочу его спугнуть навешиванием каких-либо ярлыков.

Эдриан фыркнул:  
— Да, это отличная идея, и неясное положение дел уж точно не принесет вам проблем в будущем. — Он, наконец, сжалился над Вудом и немного подубавил высокомерности. — Послушай, мы оба отлично знаем, что у Маркуса слишком большие проблемы с эмоциональностью, чтобы поднять эту тему самому, поэтому это придется сделать тебе. 

Вуд закусил нижнюю губу, и на секунду Пьюси увидел, что Маркус нашел в нем. Он был привлекателен, в хорошей форме благодаря квиддичу, и при этом сохранил невинное, щенячье выражение глаз, которое так быстро теряли все слизеринцы. Он был не во вкусе Эдриана (в его вкусе были сильные, умные и молчаливые парни, и совсем не из-за Терренса, спасибо большое), но он все же был достаточно хорош собой. 

— Да, — наконец, вздохнул Вуд. — Да, ты прав. 

— Эм, это очевидно, — сказал Эдриан, считая разговор оконченным, и вытащил палочку, тут же стукнув ею Вуда по макушке, накрывая дезиллюминационными чарами. — Следуй за мной, только веди себя тихо, и я сниму заклинание, как только мы выйдем из общей гостиной. 

4

— Ну надо же, — проговорил Фред, глядя на своего капитана и, кто бы мог подумать, Флинта, полураздетых и расположившихся на полу теплицы. — Что это у нас здесь, Джорджи?

— Я думаю, это наш старый добрый капитан, Фред, — усмехнулся Джордж,   
— который совершенно случайно оказался здесь с нашим злейшим врагом? 

Оливер вспыхнул, но все равно продолжил смотреть на близнецов.

— Мы были заняты, вообще-то, — пробурчал он. Его рубашка была расстегнута и распахнута, на Флинте же ее вообще не оказалось, а штаны были приспущены, открывая взору боксеры и явное напряжение в них. — Что вы вообще тут забыли?

— Ну уж точно не свидание с тайным любовником, — Джордж пожал плечами, садясь на один из столов, не переставая ухмыляться. 

Флинт обернулся к Вуду, вскидывая бровь:

— Я думал, ты рассказал своей команде? Я это уже сделал.

Оливеру хватило совести, чтобы смутится:

— Я еще не успел. 

— Почему, Оливер? Тебе стыдно? — Фред наклонился к Флинту и окинул его внимательным взглядом с ног до головы. — Я имею в виду, он не такой красавчик, чтобы посылать матери сову с письмом об этом, и, вообще-то, тот еще мудак...

— Не мог бы ты не оскорблять моего парня? — пропыхтел Вуд. 

Флинт же просто рассмеялся, отклоняясь назад, чтобы поднять рубашку с пола, куда Вуд бросил ее ранее. 

— О нет, совсем не нужно одеваться ради нас, — тут же подмигнул ему Фред. 

— То есть, сначала ты оскорбляешь моего парня, а потом с ним флиртуешь? — Вуд скрестил руки на груди и сел, оказываясь на коленях Флинта. 

Фред пожал плечами:

— Я никого не сужу предвзято.

— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что им палец в рот не клади, — прошептал Флинт на ухо Оливеру, но все в теплице услышали его слова.

Джордж ухмыльнулся:

— Воу, Фредди, ты мне никогда не рассказывал, что Оливер клал тебе что-то в рот?

Фред сделал вид, что вот-вот потеряет сознание:

— О, Джорджи, если бы!

Оливер потянулся и стукнул его по ноге:

— Заткнитесь, из-за вас нас поймают. 

Его эрекция, наконец, спала, и он смог встать на ноги, тут же начиная застегивать рубашку, пока Флинт тоже поднимался с пола.

— Нет, не поймают, — спокойно ответил Фред. — Филч никогда сюда не ходит в такую погоду, он не любит холод.

Вуд внимательно посмотрел на близнецов, и постепенно до всех начало доходить, что время отбоя давно уже прошло. И Фред и Джордж Уизли наверняка покинули свои кровати не ради каких-то невинных забав. 

— Так что вы двое тут все-таки делаете вне спальни в такое время?

Близнецы переглянулись, и широкие и абсолютно одинаковые ухмылки расползлись на их лицах.

Они открыли рты, чтобы сказать что-то, но Оливер поднял руку, останавливая их.  
— Знаете что, не надо. Я передумал, — решительно сказал он. — Я хочу иметь правдоподобное алиби, — он остановился на мгновение. — Точно так же, как и вы двое будете отрицать, что видели здесь нас с Флинтом.

— Ну что ты, о капитан, мой капитан, — спокойно ответил Джордж, пряча озорство во взгляде. — Это комендантский час. Никто из нас не покидал свои постели, ведь это было бы так неправильно. 

5

Джон Вуд сидел во главе своего обеденного стола, глядя на трех человек перед собой. Его жена, Эллен, сидела слева, тихо разговаривая с их сыном о сезоне квиддича (Джону игра была не особенно интересна, за исключением того, что его жена была игроком, как и его сын. И несмотря на то, сколько игр он уже посмотрел, он все еще не до конца понимал правила). Справа сидел молодой человек, которого Джон никогда раньше не встречал. Он представился как Маркус Флинт, друг Оливера, и Джон помнил, что Оливер упоминал его в письмах. Они не всегда были обходительными, но в течение прошлого года враждебность по отношению к Маркусу неуклонно сходила на нет.

— Итак, Маркус, — сказал Джон, обращаясь к гостю, — ты тоже играешь в квиддич?

Маркус кивнул, кидая быстрый взгляд на Оливера, но тот был слишком увлечен беседой с матерью. 

— Да, — он помедлил секунду. — Э-э, сэр.

Джон махнул ему:

— Просто Джон. На какой позиции ты играешь?

— Охотник, — сказал он.

Джон на секунду замолчал, вспоминая. 

— Это тот, который забивает, да? — Маркус кивнул, поэтому Джон продолжил: — Я маггл, поэтому, в отличие от вас, про меня не скажешь, что я вырос на этой игре и, честно говоря, я никогда не был большим фанатом спорта. Некоторые элементы игры по-прежнему мне непонятны, даже после всех этих лет.

— Но он отличный болельщик, — подключилась к разговору Эллен, улыбаясь ему. — Даже если он не понимает, что происходит.

Джон с любовью улыбнулся в ответ:

— Спасибо, дорогая.

Прежде чем его жена смогла что-то ответить, вмешался Оливер:

— Эм, папа, вы извините нас с Маркусом? Я хотел показать ему окрестности, пока еще не совсем стемнело.

Джон посмотрел в окно: было уже темно. Но его сыну уже исполнилось семнадцать.

— Постарайтесь вернуться до десяти, мальчики, с наступлением темноты теперь очень быстро холодает. И оденьтесь тепло! — добавил он, когда Оливер поднялся.

Оливер кивнул, целуя отца и мать в щеку, прежде чем отправиться к входной двери. Маркус последовал за ним. Они ушли достаточно быстро, предоставив Джону и его жене разбираться с бардаком на кухне.

Они убрались довольно скоро и, оставив тарелки домываться самостоятельно, ушли в гостиную: Джон со своей рукописью, а Эллен со своим сборником пьес и пером. Затем пару часов они сидели, тихо работая, пока не услышали смех снаружи. Эллен была поглощена своей работой и не стала прерываться, чтобы выглянуть наружу, но Джон решил понаблюдать за происходящим.

Оливер и Маркус возвращались из города, держась за руки. Джон вскинул бровь и уже не в первый раз задался вопросом, не были ли они чем-то большим, чем друзья. Маркус дернул Оливера к себе, возможно, слишком сильно, и они оба повалились на соседский газон, Оливер оказался прямо на Маркусе. 

Они засмеялись еще громче, и Маркус кинул в лицо Оливеру снег, издав гортанный смешок. Оливер быстро поднялся на ноги, бросая снежок теперь уже в Маркуса, прежде чем пуститься наутек. Тот тут же бросился за ним, пытаясь догнать, и через некоторое время наконец-то ухватил его за пояс, засовывая снег за шиворот (Джону точно не хотелось бы ощутить этот холод). 

Их смех внезапно оборвался, когда они поняли, насколько близко находились друг к другу, и, как раз когда Джон решил, что неплохо было бы вернуться к своей рукописи, Маркус подался вперед. 

Джон отвел взгляд, решив, что, возможно, ему стоит поговорить со своим сыном о том, что тот пригласил домой своего парня, не сказав родителям об этом ни слова. 

+1

Маркус в отличном настроении гулял по окрестностям замка сразу после Рождественских каникул: он не только провел с Оливером целых две недели, но и его семья оказалась невероятно доброй и понимающей для Маркуса, даже когда они узнали об их отношениях, и о том, что Маркус был на год старше, и что он завалил свои ЖАБА. До этого Маркус никогда не был знаком с таким безусловным принятием. 

Он как раз заворачивал за угол, когда услышал это:

— Да ладно тебе, маленький пидор, — голос принадлежал слизеринцу на несколько лет младше Маркуса, который нависал над хаффлпаффцем (судя по его виду) с первого или второго курса. Слизеринец был высоким и тощим, сплошные кости, но этого было достаточно, что привести мальчика в ужас. — Просто признай это.

Обычно Маркус просто прошел бы мимо. Он знал бы, что это неправильно, но решил бы для себя, что это не его дело. Но это слово, особенно после последних двух недель, по-настоящему вывело его из себя.

— Эй, — проговорил он, скрещивая руки на груди.

Слизеринец обернулся, и, увидев лицо, Маркус наконец-то вспомнил, что его фамилия была Тернер. 

— Какого хера тебе нужно, Флинт? 

Маркус мысленно вздохнул: он получит потом столько дерьма от остальных слизеринцев за это. 

— Съебись, — просто ответил он, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Тернер перевел взгляд на хаффлпаффца, а потом вновь на Флинта, и вскинул бровь.

— С чего это ты вдруг защищаешь хаффского пидорка? — он шагнул к Маркусу, очевидно, не имея никакого инстинкта самосохранения. — Ты что, тоже такой?

— Ну, если считать, что я регулярно позволяю Вуду себя трахать, — усмехнулся Маркус. — Я бы сказал, что да.


End file.
